


【日狛】shadow

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

放手的，並不是捨得，只是比起緊緊抓著他不放，弄疼了他而更加不捨才選擇如此的。

輾轉著他細軟的粉白腦袋，狛枝從睡夢中開始不安穩起來，纖長的眼睫隨著眼皮滾動而顫抖著，偶爾嘴裡含糊地囈語著。

眼前的人如何，懸在日向的心口，動機稍大些喉頭就像哽到似的難受著日向，緊張的吞嚥著。原來看過緊張會使人作嘔還真不是假的，緩慢地換了口氣，自己下意識的憋氣差點把自己憋暈了過去，垂下眼眸，日向再一次屏息等著。

半睜著眼，瑩潤的眼眸倒映著個人艙內的餘光，幽藍色如水面一般在他眼中不穩地輕晃著。

搭上自己的手，日向為了他而喜悅，輕喚著他。

「狛枝……」

相視的那一刻，日向看到絕望。

本是滿懷希望的上前，日向沒預料到自己會墜落的那麼突然，動作一滯，日向緩慢地靠上自己的額頭，他的肩頭依然削瘦嗑得自己有些疼。

日向渴求著能給對方撫慰，但抬起的左手傳遞來的卻是一種寒涼，森白色手背猶如假人一般，前端點綴這鮮艷的正紅，隨著狛枝抬手拍撫自己的同時，長時間沈睡在艙囊內讓它維持著腐敗前的狀態，如此還是叫日向感到詭異地閃避著。


	2. Chapter 2

狛枝癱在沙發上，粉白色的鬈髮散在一旁，半仰著頭，眼前依然是那熟悉的天花板，一片象牙白染上清晨外頭那抹不甚清晰的藍灰色，視線轉了圈，狛枝最終把視線落在上頭的一角，緩緩地閉上眼。

猶如躺臥在母親的懷裡，那一份溫暖在心底泛起，直到接觸到肌膚表層時，狛枝才猛然地睜圓雙眼。

右手細細地摸索著毛巾的細絨，而他卻因為吸飽了液體乾涸後感覺粗硬了許多，這樣的感覺並不怎麼好，但自己似乎忘記更重要的事。

感覺，使用感官去觸摸予與發現。

如今自己卻過分的依靠著自己意識裡應該的感覺。

清晨的此刻，自己應當蜷縮在被窩裡不願清醒，即使被吵醒也應該翻個身繼續睡。

但此刻，自己感覺有些麻木的愣在客廳，盯著天花板發呆。

「啾——啾啾——」

雀鳥鳴叫聲，清晨也慢慢地轉得明亮，本來灰濛濛的室內散著太陽金黃的光輝，寒涼的溫度逐漸變得暖和。

灑落在自己身上的陽光也是暖烘烘的叫人舒服，側過頭，許是對比的錯覺，以及渾身濕得透徹，雖然感到寒冷，但腦袋卻無法驅使身體做出反應，連顫抖的力氣都沒有，由著寒冷入侵著自己肌膚表層，隨後在侵蝕到自己的皮肉前給灼熱中和，自己肯定在發燒，原因具體自己還是想不起來，可能喝酒或者吃了藥吧，意識如此不清晰。

一開一闔間，時間飛逝地流去。外頭開始有些喧囂，此刻他沉浸在過去與現在交界，外頭的喧囂沒法阻止他陷入回憶，反倒恰好的給與人一種時間的流淌感，紛擾的雜音偶爾摻和著高分貝的喇叭聲，上班時段的高峰，此刻的自己應當在外頭行走的，而在跨越馬路時給車輛響聲停駐下腳步。

熙攘往返著的行車，一個個的錯過自己，卻沒人為自己停留，也許自己一輩子也到不了了吧。

未來機關—

算是集結所有希望峰的畢業生共同締造的機關。

因為如此狛枝才會在那，也是為得更加靠近大家。

第一天，一身拘束的西裝穿在自己身上果然有些不大能適應。

彎著身，記得沒錯的話，是這裡繞一圈塞進去打好領結才是，翻過領口，狛枝細心地調整著自己的樣貌。

細軟的鬈髮被自己梳整起來，小露額頭正經的模樣叫自己看得也不習慣。淺淺地笑了起來，喜悅在自己臉上絲毫藏匿不住，一想到要再一次跟那樣的大家共事，自己或許做夢也沒敢想到。

「狛枝…你好了嗎」椅著門框男人問道。

「啊啊……」忽然給人催促著狛枝開始有些慌張。

「真是的…」語氣是無奈的，但男人還是走上前來，為對方整理那不怎麼整齊的領帶，別上領帶夾，男人順著狛枝身上的西裝外套。

「這樣好了」滿意的說道，同時狛枝也跟著打量起自己，淡淡地笑了起來。

說來自己可想起來了呢……

失去左手的關係，加上機械手臂還不怎麼弄得習慣，近乎沒有感覺的冰冷機械與肢體接合著，天氣乾燥時總會被自己的手臂電到的感覺真的挺奇妙的，除此之外就是缺少的感覺。

抓攏的物體，倘若沒視線輔助，狛枝便不能確定自己是否有把東西拿在手上，大多時候都是這樣忘記了手機以至於找不到他人。

值得慶幸的，為了這件事左右田在手臂裡植入晶片，透過定位怎麼也不可能再把他人給搞丟，即使是狛枝自己也是。

「你還是一樣喜歡這裡…」手機往懷裡一塞，日向挨著狛枝坐下，自然的向後靠著雙手仰著頭。

向著南方散步個一兩公里便可看到海岸線，島的北面則是高聳林立的大樓，裡頭鶴立雞群般的大廈便是自己所隸屬的機構。因為離得不遠，下班後，比起乘坐擁擠的大眾交通工具，狛枝更偏好自己慢慢地走向海邊散散心。

第一次如此時，真的叫日向差點沒把自己給跑吐了。

入冬後正常人應當不會想去海邊吹風的，光是慌張奪去日向的思緒，壓跟忘了他不是正常人，而是狛枝。

冬日裡黃昏總是去的特別快，殘餘的是天色暈染著已然消失的夕陽餘暉，那時一切都才剛剛開始，未來機關還未能改善海岸邊的設施，日落後那裡便會暗得看不大清楚。

—得快點……。

如此催促著自己，日向低下頭後再一次跑了起來，呼吸本就在壓迫下變得困難，加上冷冽的空氣刮過自己的臉，凍得自己面部發紅，甚至刺痛著自己的氣管，但日向卻沒為此停下腳步。

濃墨般的夜色倒映在海水上，那人白膩的小腿泡在其中，滿月的關係提供了日向光源找到他，也是如此才更叫自己心慌，漲潮的現在他是否還活著。

「……呼…哈啊…」日向粗喘著，彎下腰身按著自己隱隱作痛的下腹，擦過嘴巴呼出的熱氣與空氣冷凝的水氣，過分運動的現在自己有些說不出話來，只是緩過後走向對方身旁。


	3. 【日狛】shadow（不存在）

你在哪？

周身一陣空虛，海風繞過自己的身體，海風黏膩的水氣沾著自己，日向並沒離去，清晨霧氣朦朧那抹柳綠色，旭日緩慢地爬升，從一開始海岸線的泛起一抹魚肚白漸漸地天色明亮起來，淺白如浪潮般在天空堆疊起濃厚的天青色，半天邊是昨夜的月亮，逐漸被瀰漫在高樓之間的霧氣吞沒。

昨夜裡明朗的星辰在此刻也逐漸消失，一切都在清醒，第一聲鳥啼聲劃開了空氣中的寂靜。

寂寥的萬物，開始作用，蒸騰在都市叢林裡的霧氣逐漸給車輛奔波翻起的沙塵取代。

早些年的這裡並不是這樣的，因為絕望的關係，本來居存於此的居民早已不在，取而帶之的是機構建立後吸引而來的人潮。

他們就像過去的他們一樣，嚮往、憧憬著″希望″，只要能望著眼前冰冷的高樓，似乎一切的意義都值得了。

計劃裡為了不讓他們失去自然，路上安了許多翠綠的植栽，公共設施也規劃完善，甚至還有遊樂園，出於私心他的設施保持著記憶裡的模樣，謎樣的高樓在人群間有著各式各樣的傳聞，像是為了鎮壓某個亡魂的故事；還是那裡藏著一個秘密，一個關於設計者私藏的一件重要的事，當然也只是傳聞，具體從何而來早已摸不出源頭，偶然聽見他人談論時，男人總會不住的笑了起來。

並不全然錯誤，但這或許就是盲人摸象的樣子吧，他人所擁有的只是故事的一角，具體如何誰知道呢，聳著肩。

—

在此之前自己並不認識那人。

狛枝凪斗。

希望峰學院，77期生的超高校級幸運，畢業於螺旋中學。

至少網路上關於他的資料就是如此，除此之外自己便不在有什麼訊息，而是對於絕望之前的他有所認識。

他是那麼溫柔、那麼瘋狂的存在，不切實際到自己好幾次考慮著是否自己也只是盲人摸象的摸出自己認為的狛枝凪斗的模樣。

甦醒之前，選擇自己不曾忘記，只是自己想像未來，相信總有辦法的，但清醒之後自己依然無法抹去腦海裡他的模樣。

當世界滿是惡意，獨身與之對抗著的你又是什麼呢，為了希望他能獻身，給予了他們新生的一次機會，他所做所為正如救主一般，救贖了他們迷茫分裂的靈魂逃出近乎封閉起來的未來。

但他的犧牲自己卻只能眼睜睜的看著。

火勢澆去後殘留著些許詭異的氣味，厚重的簾幕遮蔽下，悲壯的聖歌持續播放著。

每走近一步，胸腔內搏動著的器官越發不受控制，呼吸受到他的牽制變得困難許多。

在探究了他的死因之後，或許可以說是因為那些毒物才迫使自己如此的，但具體是為了什麼現在自己可能更加說不清。

只記得拉開帷幔的下一刻，適應了黑暗的瞳孔拒絕一切的緊縮著，眼前頓時一黑。

—

拒絕一切，選擇遺忘他的死，閉起眼後的下一刻，是黑白熊那熟悉的劇場。

—全部都是騙人的

—黑白熊什麼的根本不存在。

—黑白熊溫馨小劇場根本不存在。

—全部都是虛構的。

—根本沒有意義。

—根本沒有關聯性。

—只是編出來的東西。

—黑白熊什麼的根本不存在。

—那，你們幾個在這裡做什麼啊？

沒錯，都是騙人的。

所以趕緊離開這裡吧。

暗紅色的帷幕落下。


End file.
